coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 1178 (1st May 1972)
Plot Maggie spots Archie Crabtree, Hilda's brother arriving at No.13. Mr Perkins tells Mark Hillkirk off for writing on the blackboard. Archie claims he is there to look after Hilda while Stan is in hospital. Not having seen him for twelve years, she's suspicious as to his motives and finds out he's on the dole. He suggests he could decorate for her and she demands the front of the house is pebble-dashed so it looks like a picturesque fisherman's cottage. Perkins warns Ken about his involvement with Rita, saying he was indiscreet when he visited her at her home. He's angry and defends himself. He's not bothered with what was written about him on the blackboard. Perkins points out that he's never visited any of the other pupil's houses. Hilda boasts about her house plans. Rita calls into the Corner Shop and offends Emily when she predicts she'll be a mother herself soon. Annie is not impressed with Hilda's plans and Jerry tries to change her mind about some of them. Maggie closes the shop early and confesses to Emily she's depressed and lonely. Terry tells Ken he shouldn't have "split" on him. The neighbours worry about Maggie. Ken assures Perkins the matter with Terry is over. Hilda drags the residents' complaints about the decorating out of Minnie. Perkins tells Terry he wants to see his mother. Rita frequents the Rovers for the first time, telling Billy she has a friend in the Street. Alf tells Maggie that she should take a break. Annoyed by the negative comments, Archie begins to build a porch for Hilda who swanks over how it will look. Rita meets Ken in the pub and apologises for Terry's behaviour. Ken enjoys her attentions. Alf tells Maggie to go and see Gordon in London. Terry tells Rita about Perkins wanting to see her over the blackboard incident and she decides to go to the school and sort matters out. Cast Regular cast *Maggie Clegg - Irene Sutcliffe *Kenneth Barlow - William Roache *Hilda Ogden - Jean Alexander *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Minnie Caldwell - Margot Bryant *Mrs. Bates - Barbara Mullaney *Jerry Booth - Graham Haberfield *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Alf Roberts - Bryan Mosley *Billy Walker - Kenneth Farrington Guest cast *Wilfred Perkins - Wensley Pithey *Mark Hillkirk - Mark Adshead *Archie Crabtree - John Stratton *Terry Bates - John Barratt Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *13 Coronation Street - Back room *Corner Shop - Shop and back room *Bessie Street School - Classroom and corridor Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Mr. Perkins wonders about Ken and Rita Bates. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 7,100,000 homes (8th place). Notable dialogue Ken Barlow (about Rita Bates): "She's not a bad mother. She's not stupid. She's just happy-go-lucky." -- Hilda Ogden (about Annie Walker): "She thinks having a bit of imagination's her special purgative." -- Maggie Clegg: "I've started lying awake at night thinking of all the things I've never done, all the places I haven't been to, and some of the daft things I 'av done." Category:1972 episodes